Constricting
by yukinothekoneko
Summary: An S rank mission: travel to Shin Makoku and bodyguard the Maou for 3 months. Tsunade decides to hand this mission over to a Mazoku kunoichi in the ANBU ROOT division. Chaos ensues. OCxOC. Mostly comedy and drama with a touch of fluffy goodness.
1. Location

_**Crash!**_

Loud roars of thunder filled the air, while a merciless shower from the sky continued to cover the earth as if attempting to wash away everything that had become impure in this world.

Due to the actively flashing lightning in the sky, combined with the fact that tree gliding is the usual form of transportation for a shinobi, I was currently in a very, very dangerous spot. At any given moment, the cruel weather could decide to aim itself for the tree I would be on and I would fall; heck, it would only take a strike from any tree close by for a domino effect to occur and I would be grounded just as effectively.

After all, no one in this world was either perfect or immortal.

I glided my way through the forest, never spending more than one tenth of a second on any of the branches.

_Does this place rain often, I wonder..._

**...(Earlier)...**

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk, trying to hide the fact that Danzou's presence in the room was an extreme annoyance, slowly causing her anger to rise. Yamato, the representative for Team 7, watched in amazement, silently wishing he hadn't been there. Danzou had the uncanny ability to make anyone feel uncomfortable with just his presence. And the unsettling silence that followed made it all the more painful.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tsunade stood up and looked over to the old man.

"May I ask just what exactly you are doing in my office?"

"Pay no attention to me. I am simply observing the efficiency rate of our great villages hokage."

That tone had pissed her off to the point of visualizing the man's disembowelment. Shizune, who was going to seem like a saint in the next few moments, stepped in.

She ushered Danzou to a chair in the corner, looking back at a violently fuming Tsunade while the geezer's head was turned the other way.

The blonde woman gritted her teeth, mentally saying a prayer of thanks to her assistant. With only one thing to worry about now, she began to sort out the papers, dealing with them each by rank. This was going to be a long day.

"Captain Yamato, take a look at this one. An S rank, yes, though Team Kakashi has done S ranks before and handled them well. " She handed the document over to him, which he gratefully took. In virtually no time at all, the former ANBU agent had read the document over twice and began discussing with Tsunade how Team 7 did not seem too suitable for carrying it out.

"This sounds a bit more appropriate for Team Kurenai, since it says on here that it will take a minimum of 3 months to complete.

Tsunade stopped to reconsider. "... I see your point. But its a bodyguard mission, which both Team Kakashi and Team Gai seem to specialize in. And the location is in the Demon Country. Both teams have completed missions there, so they would be familiar with the area."

"It would help in figuring out who to give this mission to if we knew more about who this Maou person is and who all exactly is after him." Yamato concluded.

All heads turned to the corner where the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard. Every face paled; it came from the elder.

"Maou... the cynical ruler of the Demonic race called the Mazoku. He is said to have magic beyond imagination. Many people, including half of the Mazoku themselves, fear him. Any one of the countless bounties on his head would make any family obscenely rich for generations."

It took several minutes for this information to sink in until Yamato spoke up.

"So apparently this Maou has many people after him and close to zero alliances. Which means that there isn't just one or two threats we are dealing with here."

Tsunade paused, calculating the abilities of everyone from memory and matching them together inside her head. "Lee and Naruto would be good for fighting multiple opponents at once. With both Hyuugas at the sides and Sakura or Shikamaru leading the mission, I believe this could turn out a success."

"Now that I think about it, aren't Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and all of Team Gai away on a joint mission?" Yamato questioned.

"Ah, come to think of it they are. That reminds me, Sakura, Ino and Hinata left yesterday to collect herbs and restock the medicine supply at the infirmary. She should be still working on that right now."

"Shino and Naruto are at the academy demonstrating important jutsu."

"Then who does that leave?" Tsunade asked no one in particular, biting her nail in frustration.

Once again the old geezer everybody knew and loathed had decided to interject.

"I do believe that I have someone in Root that would be suited for this mission."

Leering at Danzou, Tsunade immediately became uneasy about whatever this man was about to say. With good reason, too, because in the next moment his obnoxious poker face changed to a slight look of satisfaction; like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. Or rather; a falcon that was just about to dive down and release its claws.

~~~Chapter 2~~~


	2. Arrival

Yaaay! I thought that I had lost this chapter when my computer broke. Then my email inbox began to fill up with alerts that this story had been reviewed! And alerted! Needless to say I was so happy that I cried each time.

*blink blink... blink blink... I'm not kidding. Though just this recent one is what motivated me to continue this story. It just so happens that I got the comp for the weekend. Perfect timing! Those who have reviewed this story so far will be addressed at the end of this chapter.

**I forgot to put a disclaimer up last time, but its not to late. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and likewise with Naruto. They are owned by Matsumoto Temari, Tomo Takabayashi and Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own the OC's and the plot of this fanfiction.

Okay, now that the boring stuff is out of the way, onto the stuff that everyone cares about reading:

**Warnings:** eventual character death. The appearance of an OC. The beginning of insanity. The usual... oh and I'm originally from quizilla, so this might be crappy since it's part Narutofic and has an OC as the main character. Well, at least I didn't pair her with a canon character. And with that please enjoy the next chapter of "Constricting..." So vexing that the dot dot dot didn't show up on this site when I typed in the title.

**Constricting...** _**Chapter 2:**_ Arrival

It had taken about 20 hours to arrive here once I had finally located Demon country. I felt like an idiot for dropping my map and letting it get gnarled up. Just my luck.

A feeling of relief washed over me as the front of Blood Pledge Castle came into view.

I began to make my way through the towering pillars, over the drawn bridge, and across the landscape. It was polite of them to have left the door open. The thousands of guards glaring at me with weapons at hand would have been nice to do without.

"What do you call yourself, intruder?"

...(Third Person Point of View)...

~~~Earlier~~~

Conrad, Yozak, Hube and Guunter looked outside Blood Pledge Castle, each looking out their own window. Nearly an hour ago, Gwendal had woken them up, giving them orders to gather at the front of the 8th floor and look through the windows. None of them had the slightest clue as to what was going on. That is, until they saw what appeared to be an intruder trying to break into the castle. It was at this moment they all understood why they had been woken up. Each kept a hand on their sword, unsure of whether the guards would be able to handle the threat on their own.

Surely they would; it was only one person, who apparently didn't even have a sword at hand. Assuming the small figure was deceptively strong, which they highly doubted. Though no one could be certain of that, either. Wordlessly they continued to watch the still figure, each of them wondering why this strange feeling in their guts seemed to eat away at them. Perhaps it was soldier's instinct, or maybe the doubt was due to a lack of sleep. Whatever the reason, this uneasiness that each of them were having led to one silent, yet unanimous decision:

_Do **not** take any chances. Be ready to step in at any moment, should the soldiers appear to need reinforcements._

However, the soldiers had yet to move so much as a single muscle. No movements had come from the cloaked figure, either. Strange. What had been going on? Why were they not moving?

"Wait up, Wolfram! Your Majesty! I'm nowhere near finished conducting the experiment!"

"Run faster you wimp! She could overtake us any second."

"I'm trying! But the nightgown you lent me is twisting all around my legs. I'm gonna trip over this thing soon enough. How can you stand to run in this?"

Wolfram eyed him warily. "I've had practice due to a certain fiancee running away from me when I bring up anything about our wedding!"

Before Yuuri could even think to react, a sudden red flash caused both he and Wolfram to skid to a halt and fall to the floor. Their eyes grew wide in horror, staring upon a truly frightening person.

"Surely you weren't thinking you might-"

"Ah!" the double black began in surprise. Both Annissina and Wolfram turned their heads to see four familiar retainers over by the window.

"Your Majesty!" Guunter exclaimed. Conrad motioned for Yozak and Hube to act natural and let go of their swords.

"What's everybody doing up at this hour? Is something wrong? A few minutes ago you all seemed on edge." Yuuri said, his words laced with concern. His eyes wandered to the window, causing curiosity to lead him over to look.

Conrad walked over to Yuuri, blocking him from advancing any further. "We were just patrolling the area. Nothing to be worried about. Now, shall we go to back to-"

"Conrad."

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down to meet the eyes of his godson. The brown-haired man hadn't expected to hear such a tone come from the boy. Remaining silent, he attempted to maintain his faltering composure whilst waiting in anticipation for what Yuuri wanted to say.

"I have been here almost 2 years. That's long enough to know when something is going on, and when everything is fine. I'll ask again. Is something wrong?"

Yozak sighed childishly, hands resting behind his head. "No getting past the kiddo now that he's matured, right Conrad?"

"I suppose not." he replied, smiling slightly, the grim undertones going unnoticed.

They led their king, the possessive blonde prince glaring at them, but still following, over to the window and allowed them both to see what was outside. All four pairs of eyes widened upon the sight.

"Who is that?" Wolfram asked Conrad, leering down at the stranger distrustingly.

"We have no idea. It is suspected that this person may be unarmed. The soldiers and the intruder have been at a standstill for a few minutes now. Due to something other than houryoku, otherwise you, Huber and Guunter would have been able to sense it long before now. It must be some unknown type of paralyzing technique."

The blonde narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "If it's something other than houjutsu, that person can't be a human."

"We cannnot be certain of that either. The person arrived only a few minutes ago." explained Huber.

"Then what have all of you been doing? Waiting for something to happen? That's no excuse to be sitting here twiddling your thumbs!"

"Wait."

Everyone turned to Guunter. His face held the gravest of expressions, whilst he unsheathed his sword.

Annissina spoke up. "The standstill is over. They've begun to move."

"Then it's time we headed down there. Ready when you are, captain."

"I'll stay by Yuuri's side and protect him as we go." Wolfram interjected, receiving a nod of comfirmation from the former Lion of Lutenberg.

"There's no time to waste! Quickly," he unsheathed his sword, "let's go!"

As soon as the others were out of sight, Annissina, now alone in the hallway, looked towards the cloaked intruder from the 8th story window. After a short while of staring silently, she began to walk down the corridors, soon to arrive at her destination.

…**..XXX...**

Now, shall we thank those who have reviewed this story so far? I know I replied to some already, but I... well I lost track of who I replied to and who I didn't.

**Solomonssavior:** Congratulations! You are the FIRST reviewer! How does it feel? *reads rest of review* Wow! Really? Thank you. Though it kind of makes me worried because this will mostly take place in Shin Makoku, not Konoha. It might lose the few fans this story has... *reads on* Yeah. I really really hate Danzo. Stupid Geezer. Though what happened recently in the anime will be great for the Danzo-bashing. Thank you so much for helping me organize this story and put it together. I would have given up and let it sit in the very back of my documents if you hadn't helped me get offa my metaphorical butt and got to brainstorming and planning out this thing. Anyways thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the following chapters!

**Pheecat:** It wasn't that I had dropped it or anything like that, I just was going through some stuff in my life. Divorce, almost failing a class, my computer breaking twice and my phone being stolen twice. Thank you for bearing with me and if it's not too much to ask, please continue to bear with me as I work on this story. Thank you so much for reviewing! This one made me cry the most. I hope you enjoy the following chapters!

**Seraphim:** Congratulations! You are the FIRST ANONYMUS reviewer! How does it feel, lol? Wow, I guess after having 3 people tell me this chapter was good, well it must be then, right? Though I regret to inform you that this story will mostly take place in Shin Makoku rather than in Konoha like the first chapter. If that doesn't turn you away then please continue to bear with me as I work on this story! Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the following chapters!

**Helensdragon:** Wow, thank you! Really? Alright! I will do my best to make this story readable and good. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the following chapters!

**Captivated Fairy:** Not to worry, this story will be updated more often now that I got this chapter off of my computer. I hope you continue to bear with me as I work on this story. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the following chapters!

Read, Critique, Suggest and Review! All are accepted.


	3. Assumptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and likewise with Naruto. They are owned by Matsumoto Temari, Tomo Takabayashi and Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own the OC's and the plot of this fanfiction.

Okay, now that the boring stuff is out of the way, onto the stuff that everyone cares about reading:

**Warnings:** 2 lame fight scenes in this chapter! eventual character death. The appearance of an OC. The beginning of insanity. The usual... oh and I'm originally from quizilla, so this might be crappy since it's part Narutofic and has an OC as the main character. Well, at least I didn't pair her with a canon character. And with that please enjoy the next chapter of "Constricting..." So vexing that the dot dot dot didn't show up on this site when I typed in the title.

There are some extra notes I must point out in the chapter, so when you see a number in parentheses come after a sentence, it is the sentence that shall be explained. The explanation will hopefully justify the actions of the characters. Look for the explanations at the end of the chapter, next to the review acknowledgements and replies.

With that, enjoy!

**Constricting...** **chapter 3:** _Assumptions_

"The standstill is over. They've begun to move."

"Then it's time we headed down there. Ready when you are, captain."

"I'll stay by Yuuri's side and protect him as we go." Wolfram interjected, receiving a nod of confirmation from the former Lion of Luttenberg.

"There's no time to waste! Quickly," he unsheathed his sword, "let's go!"

As soon as the others were out of sight, Annissina, now alone in the hallway, looked back towards the cloaked intruder from the 8th story window. After a short while of staring silently, she began to walk down the corridors, soon to arrive at her destination.

…**(Meanwhile)...**

"This is your last chance to identify yourself before we attack you as an intruder. Speak now!"

I didn't answer the man because I knew what was happening. The fact that these guards were out here and armed only confirmed what I thought was going to occur once I arrived here.

This was a test.

The one who sent for me either didn't trust or hadn't witnessed the abilities of Konoha shinobi. This was understandable; the distance between here and any of the hidden villages was rather far.

_It must be important for them to send for a shinobi. One look at this castle and I know money is no issue for these people, which makes me wonder... if the Maou is really as powerful as Danzou-sama says..._

I took out a few kunai and brandished them on one hand in between each of my fingers. I adjusted the smoke bombs in the sleeves of my cloak, making sure they wouldn't fall out with movement.

_Then why bother sending for shinobi? And make it an S-rank mission at that? An escorting/bodyguarding mission is usually B-rank at best. I wonder if this will be more of a challenge then what was written in the mission description._

With that, I ran towards them, as they had been running towards me. As I weaved in and through the lines of guards, every few meters I dropped kunai with exploding notes.

Before I set the exploding notes off, I paused momentarily in the center of the crowd, dropping a smoke bomb. The look of pure shock on their faces when they saw me leap out was tripled when said bombs and notes activated one after the other.

I wasn't worried about killing them. The amount of exploding notes weren't nearly enough to kill or harm them. They were, however, more than enough to stun some and knock out others.

As the smoke cleared, the ending result I'd expected had been verified. No obvious broken bones or concussions, but they were all on the ground, not about to get back up and retaliate any time soon. I was about to start heading over toward the gates when I saw more people start running towards the soldiers.

A green-haired woman and two men, one with an eyepatch and the other with red hair, began to carry the soldiers away from the battlefield.

Meanwhile, two boys and another man were staring me down, swords drawn except for the one with the black hair. His eyes narrowed in both concern and suspicion when he looked over at the fallen soldiers, then back at me.

"Are you the one that hurt these soldiers?" he asked, in an authoritative tone that caught my attention.(1.)

_He must be... impossible. There's no way he could be..._

My thoughts came to a halt when I saw the blonde-haired figure running towards me from 10 meters away.

"Some of them were my men, you despicable !"

"Wolfram, get back here! You're supposed to be protecting Yuuri!" came from the man wearing the brown uniform.

"Shut up!" he replied, swinging his sword at me.(2.) Quickly I flipped the kunai to hold the blade of it sideways and attempt to deflect his hits. I was surprised; right now he was on the verge of disarming me and slicing into the small blade. Whether or not he was aware of this, I couldn't be sure.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!"

…..XXX...

1. _"Are you the one that hurt these soldiers?" he asked, in an authoritative tone that caught my attention._

I figured that since I am making him 17 in this fic, it should show. After ruling a kingdom for 2 and a half years, one would start to become more kingly, right? Sure, I am definitely going to have Yuuri be Yuuri, but there should be some subtle, yet direct changes to his maturity

2._ "Shut up!" he replied, swinging his sword at me._

Liar! I decided not to change Wolfram's maturity any more than the tiniest bit and gradually throughout the plot. Since mazoku age 5 times slower than humans, I decided that it also takes mazoku 5 times longer to mature. It works because, if you look closely, everyone has their childish moments in KKM. This proof supports my theory. Yaaay, victory!

Onto the review acknowledgements and replies!

The last chapter got 3 reviews!

**pheecat:** Ahaha, sorry. It seemed like a good place to stop. I hope this chapter has answered your questions. Yeah, the reason for the standstill was quite lame. But who could be able to tell a convo from a standstill if they're on the 8th floor? All that bated breath for nothing, lol. Really? Thank you! Yeah, I figured since he'd been ruling for a while he should get more used to the job. Hopefully I will have more time to write; I was told I'd get a computer for my birthday, so it's possible. It just might wait until Christmas, though, since they're in the same month. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chapters!

**captivated fairy:** Thanks for waiting =^^= I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you and everyone continue to support me and this story. Please enjoy the next chapters!

**blackshadow878:** Wow, thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Please continue to bear with me as I work on this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapters!


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and likewise with Naruto. They are owned by Matsumoto Temari, Tomo Takabayashi and Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own the OC's and the plot of this fanfiction.

Okay, now that the boring stuff is out of the way, onto the stuff that everyone cares about reading:

**Warnings:** The OC will introduce herself! ANGRY GWENDAL! Not only that, but also, this chapter was difficult to write, and was done one scene at a time. So it will probably be torturous to read. Sorry about that… oh and I'm originally from quizilla, so this might be crappy since it's part Narutofic and has an OC as the main character. Well, at least I didn't pair her with a canon character. And with that please enjoy the next chapter of "Constricting..." So vexing that the dot dot dot didn't show up on this site when I typed in the title.

There are some extra notes I must point out in the chapter, so when you see a number in parentheses come after a sentence, it is the sentence that shall be explained. The explanation will hopefully justify the actions of the characters. Look for the explanations at the end of the chapter, next to the review acknowledgements and replies.

With that, enjoy!

…..XXX…..

**Constricting…**** chapter 4:** _Introductions_

…..XXX…..

"_Wolfram, get back here! You're supposed to be protecting Yuuri!" came from the man wearing the brown uniform._

"_Shut up!" he replied, swinging his sword in my direction. Quickly I flipped the kunai to hold the blade of it sideways and attempt to deflect his hits. I was surprised; this one looked weak, but right now he was on the verge of slicing into the small blade and disarming me. Whether or not he was aware of this, I couldn't be sure._

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" a deep voice bellowed. Inwardly I winced at the volume, while the blonde had flinched violently enough for his sword to fall out of his hands and clatter on the ground._

**...XXX…..**

Curious, I looked around to see what had become of the rest of them. The red haired man and the one wearing the eyepatch were gone, as was the green-haired woman. The area which had been covered with armored soldiers had now been covered with small, occasional patches of grass. Apparently my explosions had in fact been a little too heavy this time.

I glanced over at the brown-haired man to see that he had a look of relief combined with tension. His sword was lowered, but not re-sheathed. The boy standing next to him appeared equally as tense, only the emotion coupled with it had been... maybe sadness?

Turning my head back over towards the castle entrance, I saw two people. The first one was a tall man with black hair and a large build. I deduced that he was the one who had yelled, judging by the intense glare in his eyes. The man possessed an intimidating, authoritative demeanor, as did the woman standing behind him. The only difference between their moods had been their facial expressions. He appeared on-edge while she remained calm, yet calculating and wise. Her eyes swept the battlefield, a lingering gaze on each person lasting only a moment and at the same time an eternity.

Everyone remained still and silent for the longest time, until the man with the booming voice spoke again.

"Withdraw your weapons and come inside, all of you. We will discuss things in my office while Gisela, Huber and Yozak tend to the fallen men. Follow me."

Everyone immediately did as told without complaint. I fell into step behind him, tolerating the suspicious glares aimed at my back. Hopefully we would reach his office soon; or they would decide to stop sending glares my way. Whichever happened first would be preferred, provided it happened sooner, rather than later.

His eyes scanned the room, stopping on the boys with blonde and black hair. The stiff expression on his face turned to one of disappointment. He spoke up after heaving a sigh whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yuuri, Wolfram."

"What's wrong, Gwendal/Big Brother?" they both queried.

"Please go change into real clothes."(0)

I looked over to see what he was talking about, only to have my eyes nearly blinded by the bright pastels of the nightgowns they were wearing. The blonde whom I supposed to be "Wolfram" crossed his arms and turned his head away from the man's gaze while Yuuri looked down, his face turning red. Without another word he grabbed Wolfram's hand and ran out of the room with him.

"Now,"

I looked back in the direction of the man sitting behind the desk. All eyes in the room were now on me.

"Sir, is this person not an enemy?"

"Quite the opposite. She is an ally from Konoha." He explained.

With that I removed my hood. For some reason, the man in front of me began to act strange. I decided to ignore it and answer his question.(1)

"Are you the one who sent for me?" I pulled the scroll from inside my bag and opened it, "Mr. Gwendal von Voltaire?"

"**Sir** von Voltaire," he corrected, nodding nonetheless. "Uh… you arrived earlier than expected. Good, we may be able to leave a few days before the originally planned date."

The way he was now avoiding eye contact was confusing, but I decided to overlook that as well. Despite how strange the action had been, it was not the time or place to ask irrelevant questions.(2)

"So this person will be traveling with us to all the nations allied with Shin Makoku?"

"Yes, Conrad."

"Does His Majesty know about this?"Guunter asked.

He paused.

_Wait. They're talking about the Maou as if he isn't in the room._

"He does not. I was planning to let him know when he and Wolfram returned in proper clothing."

_He and Wolfram? That would mean…_

"Ah, we're back, hahaha. Sorry about that. By the way, who is this perso—Eh? So she's a girl. Did we find out where she's from? Did she get separated from her parents?"

Did this person recognize me as the same person who harmed the guards and set the bombs off? This I sincerely doubted.

I decided not to speak, looking in the direction of Sir von Voltaire, who was pantomiming a headache. All he did was nod slightly, as if to tell me to introduce myself to… the king.(3)

_This is the Maou? Danzou-sama… clearly misinformed me. He hardly looks intimidating, let alone evil. Nonetheless, I still need to follow orders and bodyguard him for 3 months. I am starting to see why it was classified as an S rank…_

Turning back to face him, I kneeled, handing him the mission scroll to read. "Your Majesty, I—"

"Yuuri."

"Eh?" That caught me off guard.

"Yuuri. Shibuya Yuuri. Not 'Your Majesty.' Okay?"

"Ah,… right. Shibuya Yuuri. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tsubasa Miu."

"Your name is Japanese? What a coincidence! It's very nice to meet you too, Miu-chan!"(4)

I was unsure how to respond to his question. I was temporarily shocked by the honorific he added onto my name.(5)

"I have been sent as a shinobi from Konoha. My mission is to bodyguard—"

"Playing 'ninja!' I used to love that game. How nostalgic…" his voice trailed.

Awkward silence prevailed. I began to have a good idea what type of person the Maou was.

…**..XXX…..**

Sorry, I'll have to end it here. If I add any more on, it'll be even longer. It's already more than twice as many KB as the other chapters. Not to worry, though. I know exactly what I want to happen in the

0.

_His eyes scanned the room, stopping on the boys with blonde and black hair. The stiff expression on his face turned to one of disappointment. He spoke up after heaving a sigh whilst pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Yuuri, Wolfram."_

"_What's wrong, Gwendal/Big Brother?" they both queried._

"_Please go change into real clothes."_

Awww come on, Gwendal, admit it. You thought they were cute. If you weren't so good at self control, I'd say you would have whipped out the camera Miko-dono got you for Christmas. And Yuuri, you know you liked borrowing Wolf-chan's nightgown. The both of you would make good crossdressers in the future. Come on! Yozak will be more than happy to show you the ropes...

1 and 2.

_With that I removed my hood. For some reason, the man in front of me began to act strange. I decided to ignore it and answer his question._

_The way he was now avoiding eye contact was confusing, but I decided to overlook that as well. Despite how strange the action had been, it was not the time or place to ask irrelevant questions._

Easy explanation: Gwendal was surprised she looked so young. The others were able to be surprised and go unnoticed because Miu was not looking directly at them, as she had been with Gwendal. As soon as she took off her hood, he began to treat her as he would Greta, rather than a powerful shinobi in ANBU.

3.

"_Ah, we're back, hahaha. By the way, who is this perso—Eh? So she's a girl. Did we find out where she's from? Did she get separated from her parents?" _

_Did this person recognize me as the same person who harmed the guards and set the bombs off? This I sincerely doubted._

_I decided not to speak, looking in the direction of Sir von Voltaire, who was pantomiming a headache. All he did was nod slightly, as if to tell me to introduce myself to… the king._

It expands on 1 and 2. No one in the room was going to say anything about her looking so young. Yuuri is Yuuri, so he, of course, was honest. Had he read the atmosphere in the room before opening his mouth, he would have caught on. Maybe. And so Gwendal readied himself for the usual painful headaches Yuuri causes him. Poor guy. *chuckles* Also, Yuuri left the room before she took her hood off, so no Miu, he didn't recognize you were the one who set the bombs off. Once again, Yuuri is still Yuuri. Time can leave some things unchanged.

4.

"_Ah,… right. Shibuya Yuuri. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tsubasa Miu."_

"_Your name is Japanese? What a coincidence! It's very nice to meet you too, Miu-chan!"_

_I was unsure how to respond to his question._

Not once in Naruto have I ever heard the crew refer to themselves as Japanese. So I imagine if someone were to question whether or not they were, they would be confused. Miu, the OC, was at an awkward loss for words.

5.

"_It's very nice to meet you too, Miu-chan!"_

_I was unsure how to respond to his question. I was temporarily shocked by the honorific he added onto my name._

Usually the honorific 'chan' is used as a term of endearment in anime. But in the actual culture, 'chan' is the honorific for girls in elementary school. Miu took it as an insult and figured he was mistaking her for a kid. These presumptions were only confirmed when Yuuri interrupted her again with:

"_Playing 'ninja!' I used to love that game. How nostalgic…" his voice trailed._

Which is why she was, again, at a loss for words. This comment is what summoned an awkward silence among the rest of the group. Sweat-drops and face-palms, anyone?

And now onto the review acknowledgements! Wow, 11 so far. *cries tears of joy* Uwaaah!

Miko: *hands her a tissue*

Anyways:

**Captivated fairy:** Wow, thank you! I take that as a great compliment. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kept getting stuck. Eventually it went through a few rewrites and countless edits. Finally, it is done! Look foreward to the next chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Pheecat:** Oh! Right. I forgot about Sai for a bit, lol. I was planning in the next few chapters to have them meet briefly just for the heck of it, and I still kind of want to put it in. As for your confusion, sorry about that. It will make sense from here on. I just wanted this to be a bit different from usual OCfics, and have the OC's name be revealed in later chapters rather than at the beginning. Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far. Haha, I've had this theory for just a while now. Finally it is put to good use! Lol. Personally, I don't really like Conrad all that much(he seems like the Mary Sue type no matter how differently I try to write him), but Gwendal is hilarious!

**-YaoiMonster-:** Thank you very much! Of course. I will continue this story until the very end. And then I'll write the sequel. Either that or this fic will have lots and lots of chapters… *faints imagining the sheer number* Thank you very much for reviewing and story-alerting! Look foreward to the next chapters!


End file.
